Konoha Highschool
by byakugan user neji
Summary: The rookie 9, Gai's team, and the sand sibs go to...high school! How will they ever manage to survive midterms, pop quizzes, insane teachers, cafeteria food, relationship problems, and more? Pairings come later on in story. By cheese and shocky.
1. Sakura

**Okay ppls I'm back. Behold my first ever chapter fic. Lol. Well cheese will write the second one so yeah. Enjoy.**

**.:Konoha Highschool:.**

**First Chapter Written By Shocky**

Ring ring.

Ring ring.

RING RING.

RING RING!!!!!!

SLAM!!!

"God shut the hell up you fricking alarm clock! A _very_ grumpy Sakura said. She was always cranky in the mornings, especially on Monday. Therefore it was best not to disturb her on Mondays.

"Grr…I need coffee." Sakura looked at her broken alarm clock. She sighed and put another one from a closet full of alarm clocks in its place (a/n: kinda like squidward from spongebob)

Sakura put on a simple t-shirt and jeans, got into her car, and headed for the nearest Starbucks. It was six in the morning and when she arrived it was already open. She still had bed head but it was okay – she was use to it.

She stomped inside and saw Ino there. "Grr…Ino-Pig…" growled Sakura. Ino looked just as cranky. "Forehead girl…"

Sakura was too sleepy to say anything back. She ordered a cappuccino, and sat down next to her. It was always this routine on Monday – get up, put on clothes, don't bother to comb hair, drive to Starbucks, order a coffee, and sit next to her former friend and drink coffee in silence.

It was strange how the two still fought. Both had realized years ago that he was just a fricking bastard and got over him. They were actually pretty good friends now that the Sasuke problem was solved.

Simultaneously, Sakura and Ino finished their coffee, stood up, and threw away their coffee. (a/n: its amazing how they can finish at the same time!!!)

"Argh Ino-Pig let's go. Grrr I hate Mondays." Surprisingly, Ino agreed to that, and they both left.

**Short chapter I know don't rub it in. Review…or else you don't want to know what will happen. I will get my RUBBER DUCKY to attack you! Rawr.**


	2. Neji

**Written by cheese. Bold inner Sakura**

**Disclaimer: as I said in Give me the Peppermint Candy, if I did own Naruto Sasuke would die.**

**Chapter 2 - Neji**

Once they got to school, there was a huge crowd (guess who?)

"Ino." Sakura said, "I know that crowd. IT'S SASUKE-KUN! HE MUST BE IN THAT CROWD!"

Sadly, the bell rang so everybody went to class. Summer vacation was over since yesterday and now it's the start of a new year.

"Ino who do you have for homeroom?"

"I have this dude named Asuma. What about you?"

"I got this dude named Kakashi."

"Well see you later!" said Ino and with that she left.

When Sakura got to the classroom, the teacher wasn't there. Then she spotted something.

**OMG! We're in the same homeroom as Sasuke-kun!**

"Hi Sasuke-kun!"

"HI! SAKURA-CHAN!"

Later some where else.

"Neji, what is 1+1?" Kiba asked.

"…………………………………………. Stop it! Don't ask! Noooooooo!" "Neji said.

"Dude really what is 1+1?"

"IT'S TOO HARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP IT!"

"NEJI I AM YOUR FATHER! NOW WHAT IS 1+1?"

"ummm ….. ummm…… 9!"

Suddenly everybody gasps and starts crying.

Kiba yelled in frustration, "No, you idiot it's 3!" And slapped him across the face.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

**What will happen to poor old Neji?! NO! NEJI I KNOW YOU'RE NOT THAT STUPID! YOU ARE JUST TOO OOC! NEJI I LUV YOU!**


	3. Naruto

**Sup. This is written by SHOCKY!!!!! Woooooo!!!**

**Note from cheese: I LOVE NEJI! HE IS AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Heheh yeah. Better run before Tenten gets you.**

**Tenten: I'm watching you! MY NEJI-KUN!!!!**

**Cheese: and I thought you were cool! I love Neji he is mine! Lucky this story is NejiTen. I LOVE YOU NEJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  stay away from my NEJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Neji: Uh…who are you again?**

**Cheese: I'm some girl who is obsessed with you and I like cheese!**

**Me: Alrighty then. Hit it, disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I know I never will. sniffle**

**PS the 12 year old people are 16 and the 13 year olds are 17 just so you know…**

**Pairings: um right now we are experiencing technical difficulties. Please try again. (Mostly we're not sure but we know it's NejiTen :P)**

**Chapter 3 - Naruto**

"WOOOPEE! Today's my day cuz I got this guy named KAKASHI!!!" Naruto screamed in a random dude's face.

"Um…what's so great about Kakashi? He likes PORN." The random dude said and sweatdropped.

"I dunno. BUT HIS NAME SOUNDS COOL!!!! Oh and I got this guy named Iruka for a mentor. Scoff! His hairstyle is, like, so out!" Naruto put his arm around the random dude and started talking about these cute shoes he saw at the mall yesterday.

Unfortunately while he was talking about the shoes, the random dude left. "NOOOO why does this always happen to me?"

But he was about to encounter someone who was possibly weirder than him gasp (a/n: can you guess who it is?)

"NARUTO MY BUDDEH!!!!" Lee jumped out of nowhere and kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"Yo, Lee! Don't cramp my style!" Naruto said and pushed Lee off. Lee looked seriously hurt.

"WAHHHH I want my teddy-weddy!" He cried and ran off. Naruto looked at the schedule he dropped. He was in Gai's homeroom. "Gai? Who's that? His name sounds so uncool!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU BAKA!!!! GAI-SENSEI HAS THE COOLEST NAME AND THE COOLEST HAIRSTYLE AND THE COOLEST OUTFIT AND THE COOLEST SHOES AND THE COOLEST…." Lee screamed at Naruto and went on forever until Naruto interrupted him by slapping him. "Shut up! Nobody argues with THE GREAT UZUMAKI NARUTO!!!!!!! Muahahahahahaha!!!" Naruto walked away cackling as people stared at him weirdly.

He stopped when he saw someone. "Yo Hinata-chan, which homeroom are you in?" Naruto asked and ran to hug said person.

Hinata pushed Naruto off of her. "First of all don't do that. You'll cramp my style!" (a/n: deja vu!) "And second, I'll never tell you! I'm not in your homeroom for all you know."

"But Hinata-chan, I HAVE WAFFLES!!!!" Naruto said dramatically and pulled out a box of Eggo from his pocket. Hinata squealed

"OMG I LOVE EGGO! Gimme!" She said and tried to snatch the box from Naruto but he pulled it away from her.

"First you gotta tell me which homeroom!" Naruto said.

Hinata growled. "Damn you Naruto! I'm in Kurenai's class. NOW GIVE ME THE EGGO!" She snatched it away from him and left.

"NOOOO HINATA-CHAN'S NOT IN THE SAME HOMEROOM AS ME!!!! WHY MUST THE WORLD BE SO CRUEL?!!!?!" Now everyone was staring at him. Naruto ran off to his homeroom class just in time.

"Okey dokey class! Sit down!" Kakashi, Naruto's homeroom teacher said to the class. Of course, nobody listened. Naruto looked around the place. The walls were painted…PINK! The door too, and the "pinkboard" (a/n: whiteboard heh heh), and even all the desks were pink.

"NOOOOO WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS FATE???" Naruto cried, bowed down to Kakashi, and started kissing his feet.

"Yo dude in the orange jumpsuit! Quit it man, you're dirtyin' mah $500 shoes!" Kakashi kicked Naruto to the back of the class.

"Now class, I am Kakashi, and like I'm SOOOO SEXY!!!! Don'tya think?" Kakashi said. Crickets chirped. "WELL ANYWAYS I LOVE PINK!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S LIKE MY FAVORITE COLOR!!!!!" Everybody started sweatdropping at Kakashi's girlyness.


	4. Sasuke

**Hi! This is cheese! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Cheese is good for you. Okay here is a weird chapter written by me.  don't forget your daily piece of cheese!**

**-I love Neji and he is MINE!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto but I wish I did! Neji rox!**

Chapter 4- Sasuke

"Today, Sasuke will perform something never done before!" shouted the weird/lazy/late/perverted Kakashi.

"GO SASUKE-KUN!" shouted all the fangirls (a.k.a. fifty of the class which means all the girls)

"I will try to stick this piece of chalk into my mouth and make it come back out of ear." Said Sasuke.

(the whole class was quiet except for one particular fangirl) "WHOOOOT! GO SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke started his wondrous trick, but when he put the piece of chalk in his mouth … he choked on it.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted and was the only one to do something.

_Haha. There goes another sucker. All who have tried have failed by either dying or going to the hospital. SUCKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ Kakashi thought.(To think he hasn't been fired yet)

The next day Sasuke didn't come to school because he died (just kidding). He had to go to the hospital, get his tummy ripped open and the doctors took a thingy out of their pockets and get it out (kidding once again) but he was at the hospital. (This might just be the longest paragraph of this whole chapter).

All the fangirls were disappointed and blamed Kakashi for it. He got beaten until he could not breath (for a split second) and fainted.

"If any one finds out, we'll blame it on Naruto." Ino said.

"Hai!" all the Sasuke fangirls shouted.

_Later_

"Naruto, since I can't remember who attacked me, I will blame it on you!" yelled Kakashi.

What will happen to Naruto? Cliffy! Sorta. I was being attacked by rubberduckies so right now shocky is typing for me. Right now im at the hospital and cannot return until further notice. But …

- I love Neji and he is MINE!


	5. Kakashi

**YOU SUCK!!! Haha, just kidding. It's an inside joke between cheese and I. By the way, cheese is still at the hospital. Ew, I can't watch, they're doing surgery on her! Ok here's the fifth chapter. Written by ME. (I'm assuming you're all not stupid and you know who I am.)**

**Disclaimer: Eh, just read the previous chapter's disclaimer. Too lazy…XP**

**Chapter 5: Kakashi**

"NARUTO YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!!!!!!!!" Kakashi yelled at said person and pointed an well-manicured finger at the boy.

"AHH!!! Pink nail polish!" Naruto screamed. "Oh, the horror!"

"YES! I mean, NO! Fear ME, not the pink nail polish!" Kakashi shouted and laughed evilly.

"Um, okay but it's kinda hard being afraid of a girly man you know…" Naruto said and sweatdropped.

"FEAR ME! Or I shall paint YOUR nails pink!" Kakashi screamed in a girly manner.

"YES MA'AM! I MEAN SIR. I MEAN BOSS. I MEAN TEACHER!" Naruto said and saluted his homeroom teacher. Kakashi smiled under his mask (a/n: nobody can tell…)

"That's more like it! Drop and give me 200,000!" He ordered.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said and started doing push-ups.

"NO YOU ARE DOING REAL PUSHUPS! GIVE ME GIRL PUSHUPS! 1, 2, no that's too easy! Sakura, bring forth **the cinderblock**!" Kakashi commanded. Suddenly out of nowhere evil music began to play. Naruto shuddered.

"Yo, what's with the evil music?" Naruto said.

Suddenly Shino came from out of nowhere with a boombox and pushed a button causing more evil music to play again. As if to match the mood, Kakashi laughed evilly.

"Okay now for your punishment," Kakashi said as Sakura put cinderblocks on Naruto's back.

"WHAT!!! Isn't this punishment enough?" Naruto said (a/n: he's talking about the girl pushups).

"NO!!!! Sakura, bring the – "

"Hey, why do I always have to do everything you say?" Sakura snapped and suddenly ripped off her Krispy Kreme hat and threw it on the floor dramatically. "I QUIT!"

Kakashi sweatdropped. "You work at Krispy Kreme?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "No…I'm a GOOFY GOOBER, YEAH! Hit it, Shino!" Shino pushed a button and the Goofy Goober song began to play. While Sakura was playing "air guitar", Kakashi hit the "stop" button.

"That's enough! Goofy Goober is like, so lame! Leave or get detention!"

Sakura gasped and ran off along with Shino.

Kakashi faced Naruto again. "And as for you…SASUKE!"

Sasuke called from the back. "Yo, wuz up Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi yelled, "Bring over…the PINK VANITY DESK!" Kakashi waited for the evil music again. "Hey, where's Shino?" Shino appeared out of nowhere yet again and pushed a button turning on the evil music.

"MUAHAHAHA!!! Kakashi yelled. "Naruto…it's MAKEOVER TIME!!!"

"NOOOO!!!! NOT MAKEOVER TIME!!!!!! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!!"

"Yes, it is makeover time! Now, Naruto, I have a very important question to ask you.

Naruto gulped. "Yes Kakashi-sensei?"

Everyone was silent as Kakashi said dramatically, "Which…" Naruto bit his lip.

"…top do you want?" Kakashi said, holding out in front of him two very girly tops.

"AHHH!!"

**Which top will Naruto choose? Will Naruto ever finish the pushups? What happened to Shino? Stay tuned to find out… **


End file.
